European Patent Application 344417 describes an apparatus for the conveyance of plastic bottles of the aforementioned characteristics, the apparatus being characterized in that the pressurized air insufflation nozzles, inclined in the bottle push-on direction, are arranged in an area basically affecting the upper portion directly next to the bottle neck.
On the other hand, European Patent Application 423261 describes a conveyor device of the aforementioned type where pressurized air insufflation nozzles have been provided which act by supplying air jets oriented above and below the track supporting the flange or collar of the neck.
In the above-mentioned publications of prior art, as well as in the known devices of the prior art, the flange or collar of the neck of the bottle or container rests on tracks arranged at both sides of the conveyance path, and the air insufflating means act obliquely from both sides on the bottle body or even above the flange (EP 423261). Such an arrangement entails that the bottle can tilt out of its vertical center line and in particular swing with respect to the hanging area thereby risking jams and disturbing the smooth pushing-on and also being likely to cause damage to the outer surface or wall of the bottle (caused by blows against the guide tracks) thereby ruining the latter's integrity.